


That Night

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Rent - Larson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	That Night

I look back on that night, the night that changed my life forever. I was back, hoping to visit my best friends. I called them to throw down the key, only a few moments more and I would have been safe from the men walking down the alley.

I remember the pain as they punched and kicked me down. I held onto the key, but everything else important was taken. They managed to leave my sleeve when they ripped off my coat, but that’s all except the other clothes on my back.

The world spun as I tried to push myself up. I leaned heavily on the wall, using the ripped sleeve to help stop some of the flow from the blood running down my face. Finally, I started heading back around, moving to get to my friend’s apartment, my old apartment, but I heard some noise. A drumming noise. Turning to look at the sound I saw someone gorgeous. He was skinny but moved gracefully. He helped me up and took me to his place to get cleaned up.

As soon as I saw him, I knew something was different about him. I didn’t know what, but there was something. And as I spent the night healing, with him caring over me, I knew there was to be more between us. And that was our beginning, the beginning of a wonderful while together. Not even a full year. But that time together was worth it.

I doubt I’ll find anyone as good for me as Angel, but I know even if I do, Angel will be waiting for us, drumming a beat and waiting to dance.


End file.
